Sonic X: Supersonic Hero Appears! (International Airings)
Sonic X is a 2003 anime based off the Sonic the Hedgehog series by Sega, it was created by TMS Entertainment. The International dub was handled by 4Kids, which has imfamously censored many things they deem "inappropriate," and Sonic X was no exception. Only a few countries use the original Japanese footage, including the French dub. This page will cover the first episode, "超音速ヒーロー登場!," which is called "Chaos Control Freaks" in America. Oddly, the Australian DVD still uses the Japanese name. Altered/Cut Scenes *All sounds of gunshots were replaced with laser-like sounds, this happens with all other gunshots in the series. *Tails tells Amy to hang-on in the Japanese dub, but not the English dub. *When Knuckles saves Tails and Amy, he makes a few grunts in the Japanese version, but is silent in the English version. *When Sonic arrives to save Cream and Cheese, Cheese makes a Chao sound in the Japanese dub. *Decoe asks what's going on when Eggman's machine malfunctions in the Japanese version. *There's a minor mistranslation. When Amy asks what was happening, Knuckles states the base was called Chaos Control instead of the event in-front of them. This could be because 4Kids knew nothing about Sonic at-the-time, and/or a script-writing error. **This wasn't fixed until a later revision of "Knuckles! Clenched Fists of Anger/The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk." *Some characters (eg: Sonic when Chaos Control happens), scream in the Japanese version, but not the English dub. *A shot of a few cars before the truck-driver complains about the traffic was cut from the English dub. *Sonic asks what species the humans are in the Japanese version, while in the English version he asks what they are staring at. *Both Eyecatch cards were cut. *Various police officer lines were cut. *The third police officer has a German accent in the English version. *One of the police officers says he's got Sonic's arm in the Japanese version, while in the English version it's Sonic's neck. *The police officer's dialogue in the car before Sonic appears was changed: **Japanese: ***Driver: Is there such a thing as a blue hedgehog? ***Other: If I ever catch it, I'd sell it and make millions! I'll bet it's just some souped up car. ***Driver: I see. That's why it's been given such a fancy name like "hedgehog". **English: ***Driver: I've never seen a blue hedgehog before, have you? ***Other: Heheheh! It must have been one of them fancy new sports cars from overseas. Hey, if we catch it, maybe the captain will let us drive it! ***I bet it has one of those cute little hood ornaments that looks liike a hedgehog. **Their response is also different: ***Japanese: ****Other: At what speed are we going now? ****Driver: 120 kilometers an hour... ****Other: I see... ***English: ****Other: Hey... did you see... what I just saw? ****Driver: I think I did, but I wish I didn't. *Sonic's moral to the viewer is different in the English version: **Japanese: You guys, don't ever get in top of a moving car, okay? **English: Kids, don't use Formula One race-cars to chase hedgehogs! *One shot of the highway was shortened. *When Sonic is about to overtake Sam, the background colors were changed from blue-white, to purple-gray. *The Japanese/French/Indonesian footage includes the definition of a "Sonic Boom." Category:World censorship Category:Sonic X